


Jealousy in the Trapped Closet

by wisethewill



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Trapped In A Closet, a little bit of henclair, barely any angst, bits of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisethewill/pseuds/wisethewill
Summary: Dustin, Lucas, Max and El decide to shove Mike and Will into a random closet at a random party because the two have been fighting and distancing a lot
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Jealousy in the Trapped Closet

**Author's Note:**

> help I don't know what I'm doing

At this point Will Byers and Mike Wheeler had no idea what was going on. 

They had both been a little tipsy because they had been at a high school party with the party. The two had been getting into a lot of fights recently for no goddamn reason and they were over the stupidest reasons. Besides they’re not even together at this point. 

The whole party, Lucas, Dustin, Max and El were sick and tired of their bullshit because they all knew they had a huge crush on each other. Soooooo they were planning on locking them inside of who ever is closet this was that they were locking them into since they were both oblivious love birds.

Mike was already stuck in the closet, asking way too many questions such   
as “Why am I here?” and overall just Mike goddamn Wheeler being so confused on what is going on. 

Dustin was in the living room talking Will into following him upstairs but he just won’t, because he can tell that Mike is gonna be there. Dustin eventually did get Will to go upstairs but it sure as hell took a while to convince him to. Will actually found out that Dustin had a crush on Lucas but that’s not the point. Will Byers is getting dragged to a closet by Dustin Henderson.

While Mike is just leaning against the wall, a second later Will’s getting pushed directly on Mike. “Why am I here with you?!” Will questions accusingly.

“You're in there with each other because we’re sick of you two and your absolute bullshit,” Max says firmly.

  
“What bullshit?” Mike asks bewildered.

“You two have been fighting with and distancing from each other, so while we go for a couple minutes you two better get your shit together and also get your crush situation out of the way while you're at it!” El says loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

All four of them walk out of the room, while Mike and Will are staring at each hoping the other isn’t seeing that they’re blushing. 

“Okay well... look, I’m sorry for everything that’s happened between us for the past couple of months, I guess I've just been really jealous lately, because of you know, how you’ve been with a lot of girls…” Will says not looking at Mike so he doesn’t have to look at his expressions.

“Your jealous of me?!” Mike says while looking down a couple inches at Will.

“No..! I can’t believe I'm about to say this,” Will pauses and Mike just looks curious about what Will had to say. “I’ve had a crush on you since we were 13 and now I just fucking admitted that and you also might hate me after this. I’ve realized my crush on you isn’t really a crush anymore, I’m in fucking love with you and I know I don’t have a chance with you because Troy was right I'm fucking gay.” Will finishes and looks at Mike’s blank expression.

After Will finishes and Mike’s processing this new information, he walks towards Will a few steps and looks down at him. He doesn’t say anything, just leans down, kisses him on the lips, puts his hands on his hips while Will puts his hand in his hair while the other cups his jaw.

Once they pull away from each other Mike whispers for Will to “Jump” and he does. Mike catches him and looks up at him and Will leans down to kiss him again. Which then turns into a make-out session with Will against the wall in Mike's arms. 

Will and Mike are just doing their thing/making out against the wall, before Lucas opens the closet and sees them making out. “Holy Shit bro.” Lucas says before they’re all in the closet staring at them. Will finally acknowledges them and Mike drops Will before the four of them start teasing them for the rest of the night.

When Mike drops everyone off at their houses Mike and Will head to Mike’s house and head to the basement and start making out again.   


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its super duper short and about my cringe but I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
